A Duel Of Force and Saber, Number Two
by simpleAzN
Summary: Please R&R, thanks.


  
Two weeks before Inuy is taken away by the Sith, another duel takes place.  
  
  
(Horatio: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=179083 Click on my name and it'll   
  
take you to all my fics.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A wide smile on his face, Inuy back-flipped and springs off of a tree trunk, rotating his body and came at   
  
Jaka like a deadly screw, assisted by the Force, of course. Jaka leapt into the air, finding no other way to counter   
  
the attack. He landed perfectly and turned to face Inuy. Inuy merely smiled and stepped to the tree next to him.   
  
He sliced a diagonal arc cleanly through the tree trunk and the massive plant started to topple directly at Jaka's   
  
position. He leapt into the air once more with his saber held above him. With a wide semicircle arc over his head,   
  
he cleaved the trunk in half and soared out of the path he made through the ancient tree. Inuy leapt into the air   
  
after Jaka and a deadly aerial dance of soft white and crimson red began. The blades flashed so fast that air between   
  
them seemed to be a blur. All this time they were descending slowly and when they finally touched down, Jaka made a   
  
vicious slice downward at Inuy's head. With his Danger Sense, Inuy danced to the left while Jaka's blade sliced into   
  
the soft soil where he was only a moment before. Inuy then backhanded Jaka in the mouth with his left hand, then cut   
  
a horizontal arc with the blade in his right. Barely being able to block the swing, he lost balance and tumbled to the   
  
ground. Inuy lunged at him, his saber high above his head preparing to strike. With assistance from the Force, he shot   
  
his legs forward, catching Inuy square in the stomach. Inuy let out a loud "Umph!" and tumbled against a tree trunk,   
  
the wind knocked out of him. Jaka jump-kicked back to his feet only to meet Inuy's blade coming horizontally at him   
  
at chest height. Jaka slammed his blade, pointing down, into Inuy's and stepped in with a sharp elbow at the head.   
  
This was followed by a side-kick into Inuy's injured stomach and a downward hack with his blade at Inuy's beam. This   
  
attack lodged the saber out of Inuy's hand and knocked him off balance onto the ground but before he could contact   
  
with the soft earth, Jaka grabbed him with the Force and hurled him into a tree trunk 20 meters away. He contacted   
  
it sideways, so that his back was arced around it, and fell to the ground with a hard thump. He got up on his elbows   
  
and coughed blood. As Jaka slowly walked to him, obviously mockingly, he called upon the Force and located his fallen   
  
saber in the jungle foliage. It flew at his hand, igniting on the way and flipping end over end at Jaka's back. He   
  
must have sensed something because he dove and rolled to the side a millisecond before the crimson blade would have   
  
sliced his legs off. Inuy leapt into the air and caught the screaming saber mid-jump. He landed, swinging the blade   
  
loudly and settling into attack stance. Jaka raised an eyebrow as if to say "Whoa you're up after that?" Inuy returned   
  
the gesture, it said "Yea bitch ready to lose?" Jaka laughed and came out him, foreshadowed by sending a tiny rock at   
  
Inuy's left temple to distract him. He turned, sliced the pebble in half and turned back to deflect Jaka's attack.   
  
This went on for the better of 10 minutes. By the end, both were sweating profusely but neither would let up. Blades   
  
struck and sizzled until both were straining with protest. Their handles were slick with sweat, dirt, and blood. Finally,   
  
the tie breaker came when Inuy decided to use the foliage around him to his advantage. He leaped onto a tree branch and   
  
sliced off the area in front of him, letting it fall toward Jaka. Jaka leapt out of the way and sent the branch back at him   
  
with the Force. Inuy, however, was already gone and down the tree trunk. He sliced diagonally like he did before and the   
  
trunk toppled toward Jaka. Jaka danced backwards and Inuy jumped into the air and came down at his head. Using a gust of   
  
the Force, Inuy knocked Jaka's left leg under him and slammed his boots into Jaka's chest as he was falling. They ended up   
  
with Inuy standing on Jaka's upper torso and Jaka nearly unconscious with is saber extinguished. Inuy sat down next to   
  
Jaka's head and when he came to, Inuy whispered into his ear, "Told you I'd win next time."  
  
  
Jaka shook his head, "Can't believe it." Just then Master Skywalker himself stepped out of the foliage and   
  
surveyed the two.   
  
  
"Master Skywalker! We didn't think that you wo-"   
  
  
"Cut the excuses, Jaka. I have been watching you for some time and I must comment you on your lightsaber   
  
techniques. They are both very unique and your interaction with your surroundings and your use of the Force are very   
  
impressive indeed. Keep up the good work and you will be fine Jedi Knights some day. For now, come back to the Temple,   
  
Tionne has a lesson for you."  
  
  
"Um, yes master."  
  
  
"Right, Master, thank you." The two followed master Skywalker back to the huge pyramid structure.  
  
  



End file.
